Marriage with the foe
by miadraco4life
Summary: The wizarding world is shocked when the marriage law was passed. Especially the golden trio. How are they going to deal with the partners that the ministry has provided them with? Especially Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? Please Read! DMHG, HPGW, RWPP
1. New story

Hi there everyone... This is my first ever story on Harry Potter.... I got really tired of the normal pairings, so I decided to change them up a bit.. This one is on Draco and Hermione.. So please read and support me through it.. I haven't come up with a title yet so if you all can help me with that, that would be great.. I have already started on the first chapter, so you can expect it to be up in a few days...

Here's a small preview:

"Hermione, calm down" reasoned her friend Harry Potter, the boy who lived and fought the Avada Kedavra for the third and final time.

"How Harry?? Did you even read this abominable news? What has the wizarding world come to? This is sheer stupidity," she yelled. "This is our second day back, and it's been mere _months _since the final battle Harry, months. What is the ministry thinking?"

"Yeah mate, what the bloody hell is Kingsley going on about here?" asked Ron. Kingsley Shacklebolt had become Minister of Magic after the battle.

Thanks everyone!

Michelle :)


	2. What?

Chapter 1

What???

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the characters in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling and her alone.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was stunned to silence at the outburst of a usually calm Gryffindor. Hermione Granger clutched the daily prophet in her hands, her face the shade of a tomato.

You see, the golden trio plus three kind of new additions had returned to complete their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Luna Lovegood all came back because they did not attend school last year. Well, the golden trio was off finding Horcruxes, and Luna was kidnapped. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom came back because they didn't have the proper education last year. Many of the golden trio's class mates (those who survived), made it back for the seventh year, and many were surprised to find Draco Malfoy as one of them.

Many knew that the Malfoy's had taken a neutral stance towards the end of the war for the protection of the family, and so the ministry was not too hard on them. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had a tracing charm on themselves as well as their wands. One foot in the wrong direction, literally, would potentially land them in Azkaban. In order not to ruin the future of a young man, Draco was allowed to return to school on probation.

"Hermione, calm down" reasoned her friend Harry Potter, the boy who lived and fought the Avada Kedavra for the third and final time.

"How Harry?? Did you even read this abominable news? What has the wizarding world come to? This is sheer stupidity," she yelled. "This is our second day back, and it's been mere _months _since the final battle Harry, months. What is the ministry thinking?"

"Yeah mate, what the bloody hell is Kingsley going on about here?" asked Ron. Kingsley Shacklebolt had become Minister of Magic after the battle.

"Ron, think about it. The numbers in the wizarding world are dwindling. Especially after the final battle. We lost many people. Good and bad. In order to repopulate the community, this law is necessary. We don't want more squibs being produced as a result of marrying the same blood. So the ministry is trying to pass this law, in order to get the community surviving. Because, as of right now, we are one of the last ones." Harry concluded.

"Easy for you to say mate! You've got my sister!" Ron grumbled.

"You could've gotten someone too!" Harry said indignantly. Ron and Hermione broke up before they came to Hogwarts because the relationship had gotten too weird.

Hermione stared at the page in the daily prophet, willing the words to somehow disappear.

_The marriage law states that all witches and wizards who are currently unmarried and are within the ages of 17 – 42 are required to marry someone of the choice of the ministry. If they do have a suitable partner, an appeal is to be submitted to the ministry, and you shall be permitted to marry him/her, with the ministry's approval, provided you are of different bloods. _

_The partners will be chosen based on many things. Compatibility for one, is the main thing, but other than that, a number of personal interests tests and intelligence tests are taken into consideration and the ministry will find someone who you are the most compatible with. All students at Hogwarts, who meet the required age limit will receive these forms for free through owl post, and are required to fill them up and send them with the same owl immediately after you receive, seeing as the owl will wait for a reply. _

_We thank you for your co-operation._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Minister of Magic. _

As if one queue, several ministry owls swooped down on the dining tables, earning gasps of several "of age" witches and wizards. Hermione Granger opened her package of papers and began to look through them. Several tests were given like, _The right one for me, Who is as smart as me? My ideal partner, etc., _

Professor McGonnagal, called for silence from the high table.

"Students, due to the situation that has arisen, all students who are required to complete tests for the ministry will be given today off of school. I recommend that you all send the blasted owls out of here, or I am of no guarantee for your fingers and hands."

A murmur of agreement resounded among the students. Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked at their respective parchments, then at each other, thinking what in the whole world they were supposed to do.


End file.
